familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Denver-Aurora, CO Combined Statistical Area
thumb|300px|Map of the 12-county Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area The Denver-Aurora-Boulder, CO Combined Statistical Area is a United States Census Bureau defined Combined Statistical Area (CSA) located in the Denver region of the state of Colorado. The Census Bureau estimates that the CSA population was 2,998,878 on 2007-07-01, an increase of +14.03% since United States Census 2000. The Denver-Aurora-Boulder CSA is now the 17th most populous metropolitan area and the 14th most populous CSA in the United States. In 2007, 61.7% of Coloradans lived in the Denver-Aurora-Boulder CSA. Counties The Denver-Aurora-Boulder CSA comprises the Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area, the Boulder, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area, and the Greeley, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area. The table below includes the following information: #The name of the Core Based Statistical Area (CBSA).The United States Census Bureau defines a Core Based Statistical Area (CBSA) as one or more adjacent counties or county equivalents that have at least one urban cluster of at least 10,000 population, plus adjacent territory that has a high degree of social and economic integration with the core as measured by commuting ties. The Census Bureau has defined two types of CBSAs: (1) a Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA), which has an urban core population of 50,000 or more, or (2) a Micropolitan Statistical Area (μSA), which has an urban core population of 10,000 or more but less than 50,000. #The population of the CBSA as of 2007-07-01, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau. #The name of the county. #The population of the county as of 2007-07-01, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau. #The county population as of 2000-04-01, as counted by the United States Census 2000, and #The percent county population change from 2000-04-01, to 2007-07-01, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau. Components The Denver-Aurora-Boulder CSA includes the Town of Alma, the City of Arvada, the Town of Ault, the City of Aurora, the Town of Bennett, the portion of the Town of Berthoud in Weld County, the City of Black Hawk, the City of Boulder, the Town of Bow Mar, the City of Brighton, the City and County of Broomfield, the City of Castle Pines North, the Town of Castle Rock, the City of Centennial, Central City, the City of Cherry Hills Village, the Town of Columbine Valley, the City of Commerce City, the City of Dacono, the Town of Deer Trail, the City and County of Denver, the Town of Eaton, the City of Edgewater, the Town of Elizabeth, the Town of Empire, the City of Englewood, the Town of Erie, the City of Evans, the Town of Fairplay, the City of Federal Heights, the Town of Firestone, the City of Fort Lupton, the Town of Foxfield, the Town of Frederick, the Town of Garden City, the Town of Georgetown, the Town of Gilcrest, the City of Glendale, the City of Golden, the City of Greeley, the City of Greenwood Village, the Town of Grover, the Town of Hudson, the City of Idaho Springs, the Town of Jamestown, the portion of the Town of Johnstown in Weld County, the Town of Keenesburg, the Town of Kersey, the Town of Kiowa, the Town of La Salle, the City of Lafayette, the Town of Lakeside, the City of Lakewood, the Town of Larkspur, the City of Littleton, the Town of Lochbuie, the City of Lone Tree, the City of Longmont, the City of Louisville, the Town of Lyons, the Town of Mead, the Town of Milliken, the Town of Morrison, the Town of Mountain View, the Town of Nederland, the City of Northglenn, the Town of Nunn, the Town of Parker, the Town of Pierce, the Town of Platteville, the Town of Raymer, the Town of Severance, the City of Sheridan, the Town of Silver Plume, the Town of Simla, the Town of Superior, the City of Thornton, the Town of Ward, the Town of Watkins, the City of Westminster, the City of Wheat Ridge, the portion of the Town of Windsor in Weld County, unincorporated Adams County, unincorporated Arapahoe County, unincorporated Boulder County, unincorporated Clear Creek County, unincorporated Douglas County, unincorporated Elbert County, unincorporated Gilpin County, unincorporated Jefferson County, unincorporated Park County, and unincorporated Weld County, all in the State of Colorado. See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Combined Statistical Area *Core Based Statistical Area *Metropolitan Statistical Area *Micropolitan Statistical Area *Table of United States Combined Statistical Areas *Table of United States Metropolitan Statistical Areas *Table of United States Micropolitan Statistical Areas *Table of United States primary census statistical areas *Core Based Statistical Areas of the Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area: **Boulder Metropolitan Statistical Area **Denver-Aurora Metropolitan Statistical Area **Greeley Metropolitan Statistical Area *Core Based Statistical Areas adjacent to the Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area: **Cañon City Micropolitan Statistical Area **Cheyenne Metropolitan Statistical Area **Colorado Springs Metropolitan Statistical Area **Edwards Micropolitan Statistical Area **Fort Collins-Loveland Metropolitan Statistical Area **Fort Morgan Micropolitan Statistical Area **Silverthorne Micropolitan Statistical Area **Sterling Micropolitan Statistical Area *Other definitions of the Colorado urban areas: **Colorado metropolitan areas **Denver Metropolitan Area **Front Range Urban Corridor **North Central Colorado Urban Area References External links *United States Census Bureau **U.S. population estimates Category:Metropolitan areas of Colorado